


One of many

by Decidedly_chopped_personality



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decidedly_chopped_personality/pseuds/Decidedly_chopped_personality
Summary: After the "tragic" burning of his favorite coffee shop, Draco has to resign himself to going to the one 2 streets over, where there is the most anoying persoson he has ever met in his short 24 years of age.  But is not his fault that he hates him. Obviously there should be some kind of law against smiling like you've just recived the best news of you life, before 8 o'clock! right?





	1. First Glance

First Glance

Every day is the same. He has his routine. Get up, exercise, shower, get dressed, and then drive to his favourite coffee shop. Although the shop is no nonsense and is incredibly efficient , despite the name - The Fluffy Ginger Cat and also the fact that the so called “fluffy cat “ was a monster that always hissed at him every time he passed by his permanent place by the large double doors- the lines were not that long, and the coffee was a little above decent. Some may say that he has an extremely expensive taste in coffee , but he doesn't care, that is one of the things that comes with being the heir to the Malfoy empire.

It was exactly 07:45 in the morning when he walked in the coffee shop and got into line, to wait for his turn to order. Although he came here everyday for the past 2 years, so the owner, a bushy haired woman with a death stare to make even the strongest of beings cower in fear, already knew his order by heart, he still liked to wait in line; despite Granger saing a couple dozen times it was unnecessary.

Let me guess? A double espresso, no foam, no milk, 1 sugar, and double whipped cream?- she said with a smug “know-it-all” grin on her face. He hated that look. 

Well Granger. Seeing as i come here everyday for the past 2 years and order the same thing on the specific days of the week , i would assume you’ve passed the guessing period of this transaction. - he answered with a sarcastic tone to his voice. This had become their routine since the second month he started frequenting the coffee shop.

The people that knew him would venture to say that he was the most organised person that they had ever met, but his best friends knew that draco couldn't organise anything to save his life. But he liked to have a routine, the one thing he hated the most was unpredictable things.

No need for sarcasm Mr. Malfoy, just checking. Ginny! The tuesday usual for Mr. Malfoy.

Already here! A double espresso, no foam, no milk, 1 sugar, and double whipped cream for Draco Malfoy.- Ginny said, with a polite smile plastered on her face. 

Ginevra Weasley was part of the Weasley family. The Malfoys and the weasleys didn't get along at all ever since Draco could remember. It was an old school rivalry that started with their great grandfather, and has prevailed ever since. No one really knows what happened, but they maintain that the weasleys started it.

Thank you very much miss Weasley. - Draco said with cool politeness that the Malfoys were known for.

Just as he was about to head out the door at precisely 8 o'clock, there was screams and smoke coming out from the kitchens. He thought best to leave it to the owner and crew and left for his long day at work.

 

At 07:44 on wednesday morning Draco was standing at the door to the Fluffy Ginger Cat reading the notice.

Closed until further notice for repairment? Are you kidding me?- His day was just ruined.

Relax draco is just for a couple of weeks! And then you can come back to pester me every day ok?

Where am i supposed to find a nice enough coffee shop at last moments notice to get my wednesday coffee?- he drawled with a side of annoyance - why do bad things happen to great people?

You think im great?- Hermione gasped shocked at hearing that coming from the man.

What ? wha- No! Im talking about me! 

Oh, ok yeah that sounds more like you! look . I'm going to send you to my friends Bakery and I'll text him your order so that you can just come in and get your coffee and go to work! Ok? Is that good for you?

fine . just give me the address. I hope that friend of yours is any good at making a decent frappuccino.

He's great; here, just go two streets over and then go left. It's called the golden snitch. You'll want to ask for Harry.-Hermione said whilst texting this Harry person- I've sent the text he’ll be waiting for you, just go directly to the counter.

 

Apparently this harry person was the kind of person who thought that smiling at 07:56 in the morning was ok. And it wasn't a polite smile that you would give to a customer nor was it a warmer good to see you again “ smile that one would give to a regular customer. No. this git had the biggest and warmest smile Draco had ever seen. The closer he got to the counter the more it seem that this “Harry“ person was emitting a warm wave of happiness. 

 

By the gods Draco hated him already.


	2. And a chocolate cake slice

And a chocolate cake slice

He was having a normal day at work. Sirius and Remus were taking care of the customers, and as usual Sirius was flirting with everyone to try and score some more tips. He and his husband of over a decade were trying to get out of their beat down apartment that they had purchased together right before college after working for summers on end to pull together the money. 

Remus and Sirius were the godfathers of Harry. After Harry’s parent’s death, he was forced to live with his relatives until he was eleven, when Remus and Sirius got the court to give them the adoption papers to adopt him. It had been a 5 year long trial to get them to accept the papers that said that if anything happened to James and Lilly it would be them that would get Harry.  
Unfortunately, James had only writhen that on a piece of napkin on one of their pub nights. The court would not recognize it as a legal thing.  
It took 5 years for them to let Remus and Sirius see harry. And then another 5 for the lawyer to manage to convince the judge to let them adopt Harry by the age of 11.  
Harry had gone to school where he met Hermione and Ron and Neville. For the first time he actually was able to make friends without the fear that his whale of a cousin would beat him for it, and he was ecstatic. Throughout the school years he got into many messes together with them. He was finally happy.

He was remembering some of them when he got a text from Hermione, asking to make a special order for a customer of hers. A very specific order.  
\- Hey Remus, Do we still have Almond milk? - He asked. Hermione wouldn’t have sent this custumer to him unless he was important... or a jerk that could cause trouble for her. So he thought to make his best o please said customer. He sent a little “on it “text to her and got to work.  
A couple of seconds later and he got the text telling him that the custumer was on his way, and that it would be easy to recognize him because of his pale blond hair.  
He finished the complicated drink grabbed the dink, the napkins and the straw and got to the counter, just as he got to the counter he saw the supposed customer arriving with a scowl to rival Hermione’s. “Wow she wasn’t kidding when she said he had pale hair. The things almost white.” He was amused to see the man. He did not look happy, and when their eyes met his scowl deepened to the surprise of Harry.  
\- Hello! You must be Hermione’s custumer. Here’s your drink, one double almond milk Frappuccino, 2 extra shots of caffeine, 2 whipped cream, 2 caramel, no sugar, and small chocolate chips on top. Right?  
The man got angrier and angrier by each of the words coming out of Harry’s mouth. And Harry juts kept getting more and more amused. “Is he like this every day?”

\- Yes. That’s is the correct order at least. How much do I owe you? - By this point if Draco could he would have cursed this annoying “Harry “to the pits of the fiery hell, but unfortunately he was already behind schedule as it was. It would have to be left for another day.

\- Well, how much do you usually pay Hermione?

\- 20$ on Wednesdays. – Draco was beyond annoyed with “Harry”. It was like this Git was the bloody Sun incarnated in human form, and it pissed him off. It was just 8 in the bloody morning. Why was he so happy? And the more he talked the happier he became?! Draco just couldn’t understand him at all. The other two baristas (if you could call them that I mean who uses a leather jacket to serve coffee? Really?) Where the normal amount of polite one would expect of people that have to deal with grumpy people at this hour of the day, but this Harry” was just beaming pure sunlight through every pore of his body. And it made Draco’s Mood even worse.

\- 20 it is then. Hope you enjoy it! Oh I’m Harry by the way, Harry Potter. It’s nice to meet you mr..?

\- Malfoy. – Harry potter. Even the name annoyed him! The name, the face, those stupidly green eyes. Who in this good earth has eyes that green? Bloody wanker. And the mop on top of his head? Did he even brush his “hair”? Or did he just pick up a rats nest on the way to work? Ugh. And that smile. Just face it. Potter is the bane of Draco’s existence. 

\- Just Malfoy? Don’t you have a first name or something?-“Malfoy. He has got to be Draco Malfoy. The heir to the empire or something. He had heard abbout him, sometimes from the Weasley Sunday lunches, and trough afternoon tea at Tonks and Andromeda’s. Sirius’s cousins. He’s kinda cute, even when he’s scowling like that. Perhaps... Even because, he was scowling like that.

To Draco’s dismay harry smiled even brighter and got a light blush spreading across his cheeks, and Draco wanted to punch him for being so godamn happy like that. Who gave Potter the right to smile like that?  
\- Yes. Just Malfoy to you. I’ll decide if I give you the privilege of knowing my first name when I decide if you are any good at making my coffee. – He said with a sneer, and Potter laughed. The stupid Git actually laughed. Draco gave him the coldest sneer he was capable of and the coldest glare he could muster and Potter just laughed. Draco was shocked to say the least. This had never happened before.  
-very well then. I’m sure you’ll love it. We’re known for our coffee and pastries you know? Speaking of which...- harry said as he walked over the display of cakes and other assorted sweets, and picked a slice of cake with a weird golden ball on top that had wings made of caramel. He packed it neatly and put it on the counter – here. For you. It’s our specialty cake. The golden snitch.  
\- I don’t want a….  
\- It’s on the house. – harry could see that Draco got mad when he interrupted him and before he could protest he just shoved the cake and the Frappuccino on his hands. – Just take it. You’ll like it. I promise! – The doorbell rang and the Weasley matriarch walked in with her husband. – Oh sorry, got to go. Important costumers and all. I hope I see you again tomorrow Malfoy.  
Harry smiled again and touched Draco lightly on the arm and shuffled to the other side of the counter to greet the Weasleys, whilst Draco stared after him for a couple of seconds. He shook himself out of it when he glanced at the clock and saw that he was 5 minutes late for work. His father would not be happy about that.

When he got to his office (in record time might he add) he started working on his most recent project. When he got distracted by the sun light hitting the cake container. It was a pretty cake if he had to admit to himself. Almost a pity to destroy it.  
He decided to take a short break to drink his coffee and eat the cake.to see it the skill of the coffee shop were up to par with his demands. Starting with the cake, he took a small bit on the fork and inspected it for a short while, and then ate it.  
-Damn it- he cursed under his breath. - The cake was the most delicious thing he had eaten in at least the last decade. He looked at the coffee cup wary... and took a small sip of it. - Oh fuck me, Are you serious? – The coffee was a perfect blend. A hell of a lot better than Hermione’s. All of the flavors were perfectly balanced and deliciously blended. 

-Ugh. Stupid Potter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill be trying to post as soon as i can .hope you guys like this one :)
> 
>  
> 
> all my work is unbeta'd so sorry for grammar mistakes :))


	3. white chocolate frappuccino and 3 chocolate chip cookies

As Draco walked into the Golden Snitch, he regretted it immediately. Potter had a stupid smug grin in his face, that told him he knew Draco had loved the coffee and cake he had gotten here yesterday.  
“Stupid git, thinks hes a big shot Coffee maker, with his stupid Grin and stupidly green eyes…” he started to walk towards the line to order when Potter beckoned him to the counter. 

Good morning Malfoy. Hermione texted me your beverage schedule, i have todays already here. A simple white chocolate Frappuccino, no sugar, no cream, no whipped cream, no extra caffeine. Correct? - Harry had known that Draco would be back.

He has spent the last 4 years of his life working on perfecting his abilities in coffee brewing and pastry making. He might just be 22 but he had enough pride on himself to toot his own horn once in awhile. If Draco had not come back it would, be because of his own pride. Harry knew that having to admit to him that his coffee had been excellent wouldn’t be an easy thing for the guy.

-Yes, that is correct. I expect it to be made with soy milk.- Potter was still smiling brightly today. It would seem that this was a normal thing for the stupid annoying git. Draco wanted more than anything in the world to wipe the smug stupid grin out of his face once and for all… especially when potter directed his smile toward a blond wide eyed girl that had interrupted them. 

Excuse me for a second.

How dare her just waltz in here and demand the attention all for herself? Who does she think she is? “I hate this place with all my might!” he thought when Harry laughed at a lame stupid thing the girl had said. - Potter, your payment. I have other places to be, you know? -”I am actually important, unlike some people..” he thought with a direct glare at the girl.

-Wow someone is cranky today,- Harry said coming back to stand in front of Draco - you know, just because you look good when you’re angry, doesn't mean you get a free pass - he said with a sly wink toward Draco that made him blush and look taken a back slightly.- here, 3 chocolate chips cookies. They’ll match perfectly with the Frappuccino. Its a lighter dough that I'm trying this week. - Harry said giving him a medium sized cardboard container and picking the money.  
-uhm, yes, very well. Goodbye Potter. - “ he thinks i'm good looking? Well of course he thinks that, he's a git but he’s not blind obviously. But what was with the wink? Why did he..” his train of thought was interrupted by potter calling his name.  
\- Malfoy! - Harry waited until the man turned back toward him, and with a bright,bright smile he said - I hope to see you again tomorrow!

Draco stood there for a mere second and then almost stomped out of the establishment, but Malfoys dont stomp out of places. It is undignified.  
\- You really shouldn’t do that Harry. – Luna chastised him in a light imitation of hermione. Although Harry knew that if it were Hermione it would had been worse. He would have heard her nag him for at least 2 hours on how flirting with customers was wrong and bla, bla, bla. 

-I'm just having a bit of fun, no harm done. Anyways what do you have for me?

Luna laughed. She was one of his oddest friend. Nothing in the world seem to bring her down. Nothing. Not even when she accidently burned one of her eyebrows. She just shaved the other and went on about her day.  
She was in a polyamorous relationship with Ginny, Neville and Theo. they had started getting together more and more by the end of high school. And one year later had announced their relationship to the family. Mrs. weasley had said that it was horrible that they had told her two weeks before christmas, and just how long did they think it took to knit the famous weasley sweaters?  
Arthur and neville discussed plants for the rest of the night whilst Percy almost drove Theo mad with his talks about politics. And ginny, luna Hermione, Ron, the Twins and Harry himself played cards, Sirius was making dinner ( that they all hopped it would turn out Edible - his heart was in the wright place but His cooking skills were not) and Remus was helping molly with the new task of knitting 3 new sweaters.

That was his favourite christmas so far. The burrow had been packed with 22 people, from all the different families. They had all arrived on the 24th, and had eaten the christmas eve dinner and waited all night until christmas morning to open the gifts and presents. And in the afternoon they had tried to take a picture for remembrance sake with everyone in it but there was only so much room., so they decided to take the pictures in small groups of 5 and six people. That was almost three years ago, and Harry had yet to have a Better christmas to beat that one.

He could not imagine his life now without Luna in it. Despite being best friend with Ron and Hermione and knowing them better, sometimes he thought that Luna was the one who understand him the best. 

Since her father owned a couple of bee hives she sometimes brought him a couple jars of organic honey,and other treats as such. She was an writer for her fathers news magazine, and on occasion meets with people that are willing to give organicly grown fruits and vegetables for Harry to use on his Coffee House. How and did they do that she never told him but he was thankful nonetheless. 

 

 

Draco arrived at work, went directly this office and closed the door. He sat down and stared at the coffee and cookies. He knew. He knew they would be delicious. The damn cookies would probably melt in his mouth, and the coffee would bring him the feeling of pure joy. And the two together would probably feel like a trip to the heavens above. With a resigned sigh he dove in. eating and savoring every bite and sip. When he finished, he reluctantly admitted to himself that if he had to return to Hermione's coffee again he wouldn't be able to. 

There was something about Potters coffee that gave him a feeling of happiness, that he hadn't even thought possible for coffee to give. It was just coffee. But when Potter made it it was something more. Something special. And just good. 

And thinking of Potter, Draco remembered the wink. What was that supposed to mean? Was Potter flirting with him? Why? To earn tips? Just to push his buttons? For amusement?there was no way that he didn't know he was gay. He knew he was a Malfoy and Malfoys are known throughout the world. It wasn't that hard to find his name and find all of the gossip magazine articles when he was caught snogging with an upperclassmen from his high school when he himself had been a sophomore. But Potter didn't seem the kind of person to do that. What would he know? He had only met him twice for less than 15 minutes each time.

Did Potter flirt with everyone? He had seen the other barista with the leather jacket do that. It was a possibility that Draco did not want to face. He would never admit to even thinking about it but despite everything there was to hate about Potter he was still an attractive man, and Draco may have a small, miniscule crush on him, an very insignificant crush. On him . 

Oh my good god! I don't even know him, like at all. This is not happening. I won let it happen. There it's settled. I do not have a crush on Harry Bloody Potter. If he wants to flirt then lets flirt! May the best (me, of course) man win!

 

For the rest of the week and the next, they followed the script. Draco would come directly to counter every day at precisely 7:45am , he would inspect his order, Harry would compliment something about him ( he complimented his eyes on three different occasions ) Draco would do his best not to blush and would return the compliment, thank him for the beverage and whatever sweet thing Harry gave him that day ( Harry had made a list on days with his usual beverage and paired them with something complementary.) and he would b on his way out of the coffee shop when Harry would call him back to say he hoped to see him again the next day. The first few times this happened Draco didn't respond he just stared at Harry for a second or two and left the shop. Then he started to reply “ and I you, Potter” much to the happiness of Harry, who would give him his “sun shining out of every pore of his body “ smile.

Pansy was the secretary of one Lucius Malfoy, and best friend of Draco Malfoy (who got her the job). Every day for the past week and a half she had noticed that Draco had been arriving at the office with a smile plastered on his face, which could be considered odd, or peculiar. He would go into his office and close the door and then after 20 or 30 minutes he would emerge with a goofy smile and say hello and head on for the next meeting. 

As his best friend she had expected him to tell her what was going on like at the very least 1 week ago, which had not happened, and she would not let that slide. Today she had asked lucius for a small break to eat her breakfast, and went inside Dracos office to wait for him. 

She would get to the bottom of this, or her name wasn't Pansy Parkinson.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe it’s a crush, maybe it isn’t.

Draco couldn't wait to arrive at his office. Today had been a great day so far. He had seen Potter without being interrupted, he had got a great cup of Frappuccino, and 3 delicious cookies, and a warm smile that was a little different from the ones potter usually gave him, (or anyone else for that matter). Everything was going great. Until that is, he walked in his office to see Pansy waiting for him.  
He had managed to avoid her knowing looks and grins for these past 2 weeks. And that had not been easy. When, she wanted to know something there was no stopping her. One on her birthday month Draco had tried to sneak past he snoopiness, to get her gift hidden, when she called him to tell him that he should have known that a baby blue car was not something she would like at all. Later he found out from Blaise that she had hired a private investigator. “Who does that?” you might wonder. Pansy. Pansy does that. She likes to be in the known

Now here he was between the sword and the hard place. She was his best friend, but she couldn’t not gossip with people she deemed worthy of knowing. This thing with Potter was something he didn't want to share with anyone yet. It was still in the initial stages. He was developing a huge crush on Potter, and he wanted to find out if it had the potential for a relationship. So far he was almost 90 percent sure this could be a relationship. Potter was smart and funny. He seemed protective of those he loved, and he didn't care for social status at all.  
He was friend with anyone and anything. Some of these friend included a man (that Draco was sure was a giant), named Hagrid that had a strange fondness for lizards and reptiles of all sizes and shapes. An old woman that was extremely strict but had a loving motherly expression when dealing with Potter, Remus and Sirius (the barista with the leather jacket), a professor McGonagall. All the weasleys apparently; Luna Lovegood, (the strange wide-eyed girl that had interrupted them that time), that had also become friendly with Draco himself, a woman that claimed to be a seer descendant of the great Cassandra, miss Sybill Trelawney that deem extremely important to tell Potter he was going to die every week like clock work on Fridays at 7:50 in the morning. And the weirdest Friendship of them all was that of Draco’s old headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Apparently Potter has Tea with the man twice a month, on the first and third Saturdays. And of course Hermione Granger and her Cat. 

Unfortunately for Draco Pansy had had enough of waiting for him to tell her the details of whatever this was and was now expectantly sitting in his office chair awaiting. As soon as he walked through the door she pressed the button to close it. There was no way he could escape her now.  
Helo Draco. Let's talk for a little bit ok?

Oh this is not going to be pretty. 

 

 

Harry was finishing the morning shift when Hermione walked in looking angry. An angry hermione was not a good thing. She walked with a look of determination on her face and an arm full of files. 

Can you belive my baker quit?

Carlos? Oh no. Want to sit and talk about it?

Yes please i'm having a breakdown right now.

Ok, Moony could you bring us some camomile tea?Please? - harry didn't really know what to do. A nervous hermione wasn't something someone got used to. She was always so organised that something like this never happened. She usually has contingency plans for 5 possible outcome of the things she was currently working on. -So what happened?

Apparently he got a new job. I mean why would he do that? Now i not only need to find a baker for the new location but i also have to find a baker for the Fluffy Cat as well? This is so unfair! I gave him a raise, better working hours and as soon as something better appeared he ditches me? No warnings no nothing ? on the days of the big reopening? Whatever happened to loyalty? Hum? I mean he had 2 whole weeks to tell me but no.

I don't know Mione.. Maybe there's a way i can help? I don't know.. Like i could go to the new location? Remus can take care of working the recipes here. He won't let sirius touch the oven, i'm sure of it. I mean let's be honest he means well and all but he isn't the best cook.. So i could go there and help train whoever you hire for sometime and you could also send the new baker for the Fluffy Cat there so i could teach him too? - Harry wasn't particularly looking forward for this. Especially not now, when he was in the middle of this thing with Draco. A couple of weeks would be all it would take for him to find someone else. And Harry did not want that. He was really starting to like Draco. Like really, really like him. Draco was funny, smart , witty, sometimes a sarcastic little shit, but Harry liked that too. If they ever started dating Harry would never be bored with Draco.

Oh my god. You would do that for me? I mean i know you have a lot of techniques that would give some extra boost to the flavours and combos and all, but i always thought it was some secret recipes or something. I mean wouldn't you be risquing the popularity of your own coffee House ? i mean i couldn't possibly do that to you harry i…

Hermione! You're going on one of your “i mean..” spirals. Relax, ok ? it will be fine! You’ll see. I'll work things out with remus and sirius, and i'll ask ron to take care of things on the Fluffy cat. You just focus on finding new bakers ok? Just breathe! It will work out fine you’ll see. - harry said in a soothing voice.

He loved Hermione to death but, she could sometimes be a workload when she started freaking out. She was worth though. She was just like him in the friends department. It had always been very difficult for her to make friends. Because of how smart she was she never understood very well the emotional part of things. If you couldn't prove it with straight facts, she wouldn't care at all. This was one of the reasons it took her so long to warm up to luna, who was the complete opposite of her in this area. But when it came to her friends she would do anything( rational or not ) for them without even batting an eye.

Going away for some weeks would suck but maybe he could ask draco for his number, so they could keep in touch. He didn't want to rush into this but he would rather rush than lose the opportunity. Harry just hoped draco felt the same.

 

Draco was already tired, and it wasn't even lunch time. Pansy had drilled him for information and only stopped because Draco's father had called him for an important meeting he wanted Draco to attend. She left him with the knowledge that they would be meeting up for lunch to finish the goss session. 

Ugh i just want to go home and sleep for like 18 hours or something - He said to no one, since he was alone in his office.

That's a coma, Darling. Now let's go to lunch. i've invited Blaise to tag along. It has been ages since we got together for a meal like this. It's going to be fun.

\- Pansy. It has literally been a week since we had a meal together.

\- Yes, like i said, AGES. now chop chop. He's already waiting for us there. Of course i havealredy put him up to par with everything involving this Potter so you won't have to catch him up with anything.

\- how very nice of you. And thanks for asking by the way. I really wanted everyone i know to know i have a crush on that stupid git.

You’re welcome. 

On the way to the restaurant Pansy catched him up with all the latest gossip on their social circles. Who was doing what and, who got caught doing who. She spared no details. Not even when draco begged her to. 

How do you even know all that? I mean isn't that happened in greece? 

What can i say? Mrs. Goyle isn't the most reserved of us all right? If the fact that it HAppened with the one of the lesser dukes doesn't even make them try not to go around having sex in the middle of the beach at a short walking distance of a busy street what will. Am i right? And poor Gregory. Had to find out that his parents are getting divorced like this. Is there really no shame left in the world? At the very least tell your children am i right?

Yes, yes. Anyway we’re here. Let's try to focus on something else other than this torrent of gossip you’ve got going on, ok?  
Fine. i know you don't really like it but i've only got you and Blaise to talk to these days. And i mean really talk to, not just gossip with, and he's always travelling to paris and rome for work . You know? And don't worry i won't tell anyone other than Blaise until you’re ready, ok?

Thanks Pans. i really appreciate that.

Blaise had already ordered their drinks and was waiting patiently on their private booth. It wasn't everyday that Draco Malfoy, the ice prince, developed a crush. And by what pansy told him, this was not an ordinary little crush. This could be it for their friend.

They both arrived and sat down at their table, and Blaise didn't waste any time.

Ok dish. Who is he? What does he do ? do you have Pictures? How hot is he on a scale of 1 to 20? Why do you have a crush on him anyway?

Between Blaise and Pansy, Draco couldn't know who was the worst gossip? But right now, Blaise was definitely winning. So he calmly took a sip of his wine, an pondered the questions.

He’s Harry Potter. He’s the owner of the coffee shop I’ve been goin to these past 2 weeks. No i don't have pictures. He's definitely a 17 on the 1-20 scale. I haven't seen him naked yet so i can't know for sure if i could go higher on the score. And i don't know if it is actually a crush ok? - draco said without missing a beat- Maybe it's a crush, maybe it isn't. I've only spoken to him for about 5 or 15 minutes every day and most of those conversations are sarcastic remarks and coffee talk. Nothing much. But still. He makes me Happy. I don't know why but just looking at his stupid face makes my whole day better. When he brushes his fingers against mine i feel an electric rush all over my arm. And do i wish that sometimes we could just go someplace more private and talk? Just talk you know. Yeah sometimes i do wish that. But i wouldn't call that a crush.

During his little speech Pansy and Blaise exchanged a knowing look.

 

Yeah you're right. It's not a crush. That's love. L-O-V-E love. -Blaise said with a smug grin on his face. Draco had always said that Love was for the weak. He didn't care about those “disgusting feelings”. All he looked for was a good shag and maybe a good makeout session afterwards. Nothing more nothing less. 

I can't believe my baby is finally growing up! Oh the Joy ! - Pansy said whilst holding her hands over her heart which Draco promptly snached away.

Ok! First of all stop it, it's not funny and someone could hear you! I have a reputation to maintain. And Second of all, i am not in love With Potter! Not now not ever. Ok ? Are we clear on that? This is a stupid crush!

Denial! - Blaise and pansy both said in a singsong voice.

You're so in love with him Draco, come on. Face it. It's way easier that way.

yeah. Just face it mate. That way you can hurry up and ask him out on a date. - Blaise said putting a hand on his shoulder. - and the faster you are dating the faster we can meet him. - by this point Draco was barely paying attention. Was he… in love with Potter? That's absurd right? He only knew him for about two weeks now. He couldn't be in love. He just couldn't!

Speak for yourself. I'm meeting him tomorrow,. Pick me up at 7:15 ok, Draco darling? That way we can spy on him a little bit. And maybe i'll snatch some pictures of him and send them to you Blaise! - Pansy said, looking at her cell phone  
Wha..? NO PANSY!  
Keep it down Draco you're attracting the attention of the entire restaurant.! And Yes I am going there with or without you!

That's out of the question Parkinson! And what do you mean with or without me?

I have the address here. The Golden Snitch right? There is only one bakery with that name in london, and is not that far. 

Ugh! Ok fine. - Draco said reluctantly, he rather be there with her to prevent her from embarrassing him, than her going alone. - I'll pick you up at a quarter past seven sharp.

Oh boy, was he dreading it already.


	5. Vanilla cupcake with rainbow sprinkles.

Vanilla cupcake with rainbow sprinkles.

Harry had everything ready for his trip to Hermione’s new coffee house. He would be staying with her parents for the duration of his stay. It was an over 3 hours trip and she had insisted that he didn't have to stay on a hotel or make the trip twice a day to get there.

-If you're going to help me for free the least i can do is help you with a place to stay, Harry James Potter!  
-Ok Ok jeesh, I'll stay with your parents, I just didn't want to impose on them. They probably have better things to worry about than a 22 year old crashing over and disrupting their peace of mind.- Harry didn't like to botter people, unfortunately it was one of the things the dursley’s had stressed into his brain. That he was nothing but a nuisance to everyone surrounding him. It had taken him some time to shake every negative thing they had done to him. But sometimes he still struggled with it.  
They’ve already agreed. So there's no point in this discussion!. Oh yeah and great use of “disrupting” by the way - hermione had said with a proud little smile on her face that made Harry chuckle  
-Thanks.” Word a day” calendar. - Harry said with a stupid grin on his face that made hermione roll her eyes.

Despite his apprehension he was looking forward to this. It had been sometime since he had done anything different. He liked to change his daily routines every once in a while. He wasn't the kind of person to sit idly ding nothing for long, that's one of the reasons Moony was the one doing their accounting, that and the fact that Harry sucked at math.

He was finishing with the organization of the cookies display, when Sirius plopped on the counter next to him and gave a big happy sigh.

-Today is the day! The day that my Pup declares his undying love for his prince charming. Oh i can already hear the wedding bells!!  
-Moony come get your annoying Husband please. - Harry said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes - And no one is declaring anything to anyone today. Got it ?  
-Well whatever you better decide fast because he’s here early. - Sirius pointed to the window on the front of the Coffee shop, were Malfoy was walking by, with an elegant woman by his side, with their arms laced. Sirius and Remus looked at Harry with sympathetic eyes. - well, you sure know how to pick them kid! 

Harry scowled, an looked at the cookie that he still had in his hand. “Ugh !’ not again! Why is it that every time i start to fall for a person they’re seeing someone already?”

-Maybe they're just friends? - Remus said, trying to lift Harry’s mood.  
-Yeah, with my luck? I wouldn't count on it. Can you get their order? For me? Please?

 

Draco was waiting for Pansy to come down from her apartment for over 15 minutes now. He did not want to do this at all, but with the threat of Pansy stopping by to meet Harry on her on he couldn't risk it.she had the habit of blabbing on about embarrassing moments of Draco's life to all and any potential hookups, an if she did that to Harry Draco di not know what he would do. 

-Relax Draco. I just want to see what he looks like. Jeesh. You're going to give yourself an aneurysm if you keep stressing like that darling.  
-Let's just go, before i change my mind. I still don't understand why you couldn't wait like everybody else to meet him.  
-Because then i would be waiting for the rest of my life dear. So i would rather take matters into my own hands.  
-You are such a drama Queen. - Draco said giving and exasperated sigh  
-Takes one to know one - Pansy said with and angelic smile on her face and blew a small kiss in Draco's direction. Which caused Draco to roll his eyes .  
Just get inside. - before following his own advice, Draco stopped to admire his own car. A slightly holographic Silver Porsche, with forest green, Persian leather interior.  
-Stop Drooling and get in already, i’m anxious to meet your new lover boy. - Pansy said wiggling her eyebrows. 

 

They arrived at The golden Snitch, got out of the car, and Pansy laced her arm around Draco's. This had always been their routine. No matter who they were with, or where, so Draco didn't even noticed it. Besides he had other things on his mind. Today was friday so that meant that he had to get every little bit of attention from Harry as he could, because he wouldn't see him for two days after this. Unfortunately , because Pansy was here, he would have to keep his flirting to a minimum. Which was not something he would be doing happily. He opened the door for Pansy, but his eyes went almost immediately to the counter were Harry usually waited for him. He was there talking to Remus and Sirius, but he wasn't smiling like Draco had come to expect and look forward to. He was angry and sad, and disappointed. Draco saw Harry grab a hold of Remus’s shoulder and then leave to the back room.

-Draco? What’s wrong? - Pansy was looking at the direction Draco was frowning at. She saw two baristas there looking apprehensive. She’d notice a younger looking man there but only shortly; messy black hair, and round glasses was all she could glimpse of the man, because he left abruptly. By what she saw he should be the Harry Potter that Draco had talked about.  
\- i dont know. Harry seemed.. off somehow. -Oh it's Harry now is it? - she couldn’t help but tease him. He had referred to the other man as nothing but Potter for the entire time they had talked about him.  
-Shut it. - Draco couldn't help the small blush that crept over his cheeks. He hadn't noticed the slip, he,d been referring to Potter as Harry for the past couple days, but only in his mind. He couldn't allow anyone to know the extent of his infatuation, or that on the last three office meetings he had spent most of the time doodling their names together with little hearts around them. Or worse, that he had a private pinterest board with the ideas for their wedding. Multiple ideas. Or more like multiple weddings completely planed. Beach weddings, indoors weddings, some on a clif somewhere, some on a meadow. Some on a venue, others on churches. He didn't know the best one yet, because he didn't know Harry very well. But he was leaning more to the meadow ones. The greenery of the forest would match perfectly with Harry's eyes. An he would wear white while Draco would wear black to contrast with their respective hair color. An of course Draco would make and entrance. And it would be magical.  
-Come on let's go to the line. There are so many options. What do you usually get here?  
-Today is Friday, so a chocolate milk.  
-Really? - Pansy could not believe that Draco lucius Malfoy, Diva Extrodinaire, would order a simple chocolate milk.  
-Made, of course, with 2 cups of almond milk, 3 full spoons nutella,1 spoon of cream, 2 spoons caramel, extra whipped cream, caramel and chocolate chips on top.  
-Of course - Pansy said Rolling her eyes. She didn’t expect anything less from Draco. - i'll have one too, then.

They arrived at the counter and Remus smiled politely to them, while Sirius Went to the other side to see what the next customer's order would be. 

-Good morning Mr. Malfoy. The usual for You? - Remus said smiling politely. He was known for his calm demeanor, no matter the situation. Only the people that had known him for a longer time knew the sarcastic, prank master, and sometimes downright evil little bastard he could be.  
That was how he met james Potter and Sirius Black on his first day at school, when he was eleven. They were trying to pull a prank to go down in history, at the same time as Remus, the only difference is that Remus intended to remain anonymous, while James and Sirius we're signing their names in glow in the Dark paint. Needless to say that they were all caught red handed by the deputy headmistress, an sent to detention the same day, where they met Peter Pettigrew. The four became inseparable since then.

-Good morning, Remus. We'll both Have the usual please. - Draco was itching to ask if everything was alright with Harry, but he refrained himself.  
-Very well, please wait in that table over there . i'll be right back with your order. - Remus wrote down Draco's Order in a piece of paper and went into the kitchen to look for Harry. 

 

Harry was sitting in a chair with his forehead resting on the table. He felt like and complete idiot. How many times would this have to happen until he learned his lesson?it had been the same with Oliver, and Cedric, Cho, and Daphne, and even Parvati. Every time he would launch himself into it an sooner or later either they told him they had a partner or they would come in with said partner and make out inside the coffee shop, for him to see.

This time it was worse and better. All of the other times everyone who was in a ten mile radius would know Harry was crushing on a person an would look at him full of pity when it blew on his face. Now, only Remus and Hermione had asked him if he was Falling for Draco. And then Ron had looked at him like he had grown another head. An started muttering that of all the blokes in the world Harry had to fall for Malfoy of all people, and that he would rather him date Percy ( since he was looking to date prats, anyways ) than see him with Malfoy of all people. But if it was him who Harry wanted, then in case that it ended badly ron would have the right to throw Dungbombs in Malfoy's face. And house. An car.  
An this time was better because he hadn't been the only flirting. And also he hadn't said anything much. He usually complemented his customers anyway. So it wasn't that big of a deal. Right? 

-Pathetic. - Harry muttered to himself in and angry whisper, an clenched his fists.]  
-You're not pathetic Harry. Come on. At least you didn't embarrass yourself too much. Remember what happened with Diggory? - Remus said with an amused smile on his face, whilst rubbing Harry's back. - now that was pathetic. With a capital “P”.  
-NOT. HELPING. REMUS. - Harry groaned.  
-I didn't come here to help. I came here to poke fun at your misery a little bit. Because that is what godfathers do, and to give you the Coffee order for Mr. Malfoy,and tell you that is going to be ok. Because if you could recover from the Diggory mess then you can recover from this. - Remus ruffled Harry's hair pátted on the shoulder and said- Now come on. Think on the bright side. You won't have to see him for a couple of weeks, so that will give you plenty of time to get over him.

Harry got up from the table and looked at the paper Remus had left there. He went to the counter with the cupcakes and picked two with white frosting and started to put the rainbow sprinkles on them “2 of his Friday usual, huh. Ok. I'm just going to have to suck it up. I'll go out there and smile like usual. See him one last time before i leave, and then, when i come back i'll be over him.  
-I'll be so over him. He won't even know what hit him!  
-Yeah. Talking to yourself is not a good way to start that you know? -Sirius said Standing on the door with and amused grin on his face.- Remus sent me to make sure you had stopped moping because of the prince charming over there.  
-I wasn't.. Moping OK?  
-Sure you weren't - Sirius said dragging the words. - come on. Just stop pining and look at the bright side… -Harry stopped what he was doing. If sirius brought up the Cedric thing too, he would throw a cupcake on his face. - at least is not as bad as the Ced...

Sirius never had a chance to finish that sentence. 

Harry finish the order, took the cardboard tray, put the cups in it , and picked up the container with the cupcakes. He took a deep breath and walked out to the front counter. Before he stepped out he put a Smile on his face. “ i can do this. I'll see him one last time before i leave and then when i come back i'll be over him. “ he repeated the mantra until he saw Draco, sitting at one of the tables, further away from the front counter, so Harry put on a confident pose and walked toward them.

-Good morning Malfoy, miss. - he gave a little bow of his head towards the woman - here are your two chocolate milks, prepared with 2 cups of almond milk, 3 full spoons nutella,1 spoon of cream, 2 spoons caramel, extra whipped cream, caramel and chocolate chips on top. And the cupcakes. Simple vanilla cake, simple white frosting and rainbow sprinkles. - He gave a small, polite smile. - Will there be anything else i can help you with today? - “ god this is harder than i thought. “ he thought in a whine. “OK! i can do this. I'll see him this one last time. I'll go to Hermione's new store and when i come back i'll be over him.”

-No. that will be all. Draco said politely. He didn't know what else to say. There was definitely something wrong with Harry. But he didn't know what.

His smile. It was wrong somehow. Not the ones he was used to in the very least. Colder. Like it was just a cover for something. Draco didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. Every day he came here the best par was the smiles and small touches Harry gave him. The ones that Draco knew we're just for him. This Harry, with the polite fasade, holding himself in a “relaxed“ posture, with his hands behind his back. 

Draco was brought back from his absorption, by a swift kick in the shin given by Pansy. He looked at her , and Pansy had a discreet eyebrow lifted just a small fraction of and inch, as if to say ‘ well?! Introduce us already!’

-Yes. uhm, Potter, this is Pansy, Pansy, this is Potter. - Draco said gesturing between them with his hand, whilst he got up from his seat.  
-It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Potter! I've heard an awful lot about you! - Pansy said stretching her hand for Harry - Oh, but only good things i assure you. For example about the green sh...  
-OKAY! We have to go. Right now! Come on Pansy. - Draco hissed her name, while he grabbed their stuff from the table with one hand and grabbed her pulse with the other an almost dragged her out of the Golden Snitch  
-Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Potter! - she said as they walked through the door, and waved at Harry with her free hand. And Draco gave a swift nod of his head in his direction through the window.

-Really? Really Pansy?  
-What? I didn't even tell him about how you spent over two hours describing every different smile he gave you and how when he smiles is like the sun is shining out of his ass or something. - Pansy chuckled to herself, and then looked at draco ho was still grabbing her wrist. - Ok. What's wrong?  
I don't know.. But i have an impression that something is wrong with Harry today. - He said, his eyebrows furrowing. - i don't like this.

“Monday. I'll ask him if everything is ok on monday.”


	6. One of Many

It had been the longest weekend of his life so far. Pansy had been insufferable. She had sneaked a picture of Harry when he had been walking their way, she an Blaise had spent the rest of the weekend analysing every. single . detail. She had sent the photo to Blaise on their group chat before they had even arrived at the head office of his father's company. 

Saturday an sunday had passed in a slow agonising way, and finally it was monday again. He walked to the coffee shop slowly, thinking about how to ask Harry, if everything was ok. He couldn't just come out and say it, because they didn't have that kind of relationship yet. But he couldn't just ignore the fact that Harry wasn't ok. “ i mean what kind of future boyfriend would i be , if i just glossed through this?” he went on musing this until he walked inside the store, and stopped on his tracks. 

Waiting for him on the counter was, instead of Harry, Lupin with his order. He masked his disapointmentt and walked directly to him, ignoring the nasty looks he was getting. After almost three weeks he was getting pretty good at ignoring them. He exchanged mumbled ‘good mornings’ with Lupin, paid for his coffee and walked out. He couldn't shake the disappointment of not seeing Harry that morning all day, and his mood did not get any better throughout the day. 

He worked until almost eight in the evening, and went home, the taste of disappointment still in his tongue. “I'll just talk to him tomorrow.” 

Draco was already running late, an he knew that he should have just gone to the company, but instead there he was parking in front of the Golden Snitch. He just hoped his father wouldn't be too mad at him for not being there to greet the foreign dignitaries to the company with him, but he just couldn't wait to see Harry again, especially after he had spent hours deciding what he was going to say to him today.

As soon as he walked in he saw Lupin chatting at one of the tables, and Black waiting for him on the counter. He carefully took a look over the Coffee shop just to be sure he hadn't miss Harry, but he was nowhere to be seen. ‘Again? ‘ Draco was beginning to get worried that Harry was even worse than he had thought.

The week passed in the same fashion, every day he went over to the Golden Snitch, an everyday Harry was nowhere to be seen. He even sneaked a glance at the kitchen, on wednesday just to be sure that he wasn't there either. “Maybe he fell really sick. There is a flu bug going around…” 

He was grumpy and angry when he arrived at his office on friday. His coffee was not the same when it wasn't prepared by Harry. There was an bitter aftertaste that he could feel after he took the first couple of swigs of the cup that wasn't here before, an the cupcake was slightly burned an flavourless, with too much sprinkles. If he was being honest with himself he would admit that Harry was not coming back. He could delude himself with the fantasy that he was just sick, but deep down he knew. The only thing was that he didn't understand why. He couldn't wrap his finger around it, at all.  
-It's just weird. Maybe i said something to him on thursday, before i brought Pansy there.… - he was musing to more to himself than to his father, who had just about had it with Draco and his ramblings about Harry.

Yes Draco you've said that to me before. Now focus on the meeting we have for today.

Yes, of course father. - if there was one thing he hated, was being scolded by his father like a young child. 

He was unsure of what to do. He couldn't just come out and ask Lupin and Black about Harry, he was not in that position yet, that was something you did once you we're at least three to four weeks in a relationship, with sadly he was not. There had to be some way of finding out what was going on. Maybe he could just ask Granger. But that would seem way too desperate right?

 

Harry Had spent the past two weeks working with the Bakers Hermione had hired to take over her two Coffee shops. He didn't wanted to say that they were completely incompetent but, they we're almost there. and the worst part is that they didn't like to take orders from someone so young. He had had to fire three people already over the course of little less than a week, and now he had an apprentice hat was way too eager to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Always taking notes and sometimes even pictures of Harry while he works.

Right now he was under the desk on the office part of the Bakery, taking a break from Collin. It's not that he doesn't like him but, sometimes he can be a little too enthusiastic and annoying when he started taking pictures of Harry. Sometimes he made copies and gave them to Harry, who, if it weren't for the good quality of the pictures, would have thrown them away. He hated having his picture taken. sometimes Hermione or Ron would sneak a picture or two of him but they weren't taking the bloody pictures right to his face! Like Collin did. He only realised that they had taken pictures days or sometimes even months when they would hang them up on their shared flat. And even then he would frown at the pictures. 

Right now he had over 75 pictures of him baking, talking, some were of him smiling, a couple of him and Collin, one where he had fallen with a bowl full of flour, and there was almost no part of the photo that wasn't covered the flour cloud. The only reason you could see it was Harry, was because of his sneakers. That was actually his favorite. Since he now had so many pictures he decided to make some copies and put them together in an album, and send them to Mrs. Weasley, (she had always been complaining that she didn't have enough photos of Harry), and one to Sirius and Remus.  
He was looking at the picture when he got a text from Hermione.  
“ the new bakers driving you insane yet?”  
He quickly gave up on trying to rest an got up. Picked up his cell an replied to her  
“The bakers aren't, but Collin is. Seriously. I'll walk out of here with as many pictures as as many pages there is in the lord of the rings trilogy.” - he gave a little smile. One of Hermione's greatest accomplishments was making Harry and Ron read the lord of the rings trilogy. Years after an she still took over credits for that. She still couldn't get them to read shakespeare. No matter how hard she nagged them about how Shakespeare was the greatest writher in the world. After the wuthering heights fiasco, Harry has a hard time trusting Hermione on reading materials.  
“Oh come on he's a nice kid. Don't be so harsh on him.  
Maybe you'll even hire him for yourself”

“ thanks but no thanks, he's way too energetic to have at my shop. Can you imagine what would happen if he an Padfoot got together? The disaster that would be?”

Speaking of the devil, Collin was waiting for Harry at the bottom of the stairs., with a cookie tray, with a big smile,looking so proud of himself that Harry couldn't help but smile at him too. He couldn't stay mad or angry at him for too long. 

Later that night when he was getting ready for bed, Harry checked his phone, and saw that he had a couple of messages from Hermione. Most were of her poking fun of him. And then he read the last one.  
“Draco asked about you today. He seemed worried.”  
Harry stared at his phone for some time. Why was Draco asking for him? He did like to have a routine, and Harry imagined that having that change so abruptly would annoy him. And they were friendly with each other before Harry came to work at Hermione's bakery. He could just be worried about Harry's health, right? That was something people did. “Damn it. He had been so busy that he hadn't have the time to stop an think about Draco for these past 2 weeks. 

He didn't want to face the ultimate failure of this none relationship of his. He missed Draco. Almost every damn day he had been away there was this annoying feeling in the back of his head of longing. He just had to move on. Which was proving to be harder than he expected. He had packed his days with so much stuff to do, just so he didn't have enough time left to think about Draco, and it had been working so far. Until now. 

 

“What did he want? “ he tiped the text to Hermione, and set his phone down. He didn't want to know. It was just the reasonable follow up question to the text she had sent. So he just left his cell phone in his room and went to brush his teeth, whilst chanting under his breath ‘ i don't care, i don't care , i don't…’ in a slightly upbeat tune. 

He was in the middle of rinsing his mouth when his phone beeped, and he darted to his room almost running straight into Mrs. Granger. 

oh! Careful there, dear. - she said chuckling while she steadied Harry - your phone isn't going anywhere. 

Oh, yeah, sorry about that - he walked more slowly to his room, trying to fight the blush creeping up his neck.

He went directly to his phone, but he couldn't bring himself to open the message. He decided to get into bed first, so he put on his pajamas, turned the light of, got under the covers an opened his text. 

“ he was wondering if you had been sick or something since he hadn't seen you in 2 weeks. I thought that you had told him you were going to go away for awhile?you know he doesn't like changes right?” - ‘see, that's all. He was just upset that his routine was messed up with. ‘ he couldn't help but feel the disappointment that washed upon him that instant.

Without even knowing his mind had already came up with some scenarios were Draco was going to declare that he couldn't go on living without him. Sad, really… 

‘’It didn't come up, he had a friend with him that morning,so i just let it be. But i did give Remus his schedule. So it shouldn't be a problem right?”

“ i don't know… he is very particular about his coffee. I'm actually still shocked that he still goes to the golden Snitch. I mean not that your coffee doesn't taste great. But you know…”  
“ yeah i know, but don't worry. I gave precise directions for Remus to follow. Ok? Relax. “  
“ oh okay. How many more weeks do you think you'll still be there? I miss you”

“Just one more week okay?” - He felt almost giddy. ‘One more week and i'll be home again.’ Harry didn't allow himself to think about why he was so anxious to get back to his own bakery. Even if he was looking forward to go back, he knew that was only a small percentage of why he was feeling so anxious. An he didn't like that at all. His plans of getting over Draco were not going so well after all, an with the information that he was asking about him, it only made him want Draco more. An that was not a good thing.

Harry fell asleep thinking about Draco, he didn't even notice Hermione's good night text. His dreams were a jumble of scenarios varying from most likely to impossible. He woke up sweaty after a particularly saucy one, that required him to take a long cold shower to come down from his high.

It had been over a week since Draco had stepped inside The golden snitch. Hermione had told him that Harry had left to another city, and had no plans of coming back so soon. He started drinking coffee out of his own espresso machine, before going to work.

He was working overtime to make sure he didn't have any spare time to think about Harry. Pansy an Blaise spent the weekend with him supporting him an doing any activity he could come up with. The went hiking, bungee jumping, to an acrobatics for adults class, and after, they went to Italy for dinner. 

On sunday the spend the entire day shaping,and planing pansies flat refinishing. After work on monday, tuesday and wednesday, Draco helped Pansy with the remodel of her flat, and wardrobe. 

It was thursday after and intense meeting with representatives from South Korea,an a debriefing from his father, that he was debating on whether to bring the paper work home with him, or just stay in the office until he finished. He looked over at the stack of files, and let out a small groan. 

-Coffee. First coffee. Then files he said as he walked over, towards the coffee pot, at the end of the hall. He hummed a soft classical music while he poured the coffee on to his rainbow mug, a gag gift from Pansy a while ago. He took a sip of the supposed coffee, an almost gagged. ‘Ugh. what the fuck is this supposed to be? Mud? Bitter mud?’ he threw the rest of the “coffee” down the drain, rinsed his mug and put it back on his desk, grabbed his coat and went to the elevator, to go out in search of a nice cup of coffee.

He started driving around in the look out for any coffee shop that was still open for business, but he was out of luck. ‘Must have been later than i thought.’ he mused looking over at the clock on his dashboard. ‘ twelve to ten, no wonder no one is still open. ‘ he turned to the next street out of habit, an came to a stop in the middle of the street. 

Oh sweet mother of jesus! - he exclaimed when he saw that the Golden Snitch was still open. He quickly parked the car an hurried to the store in hopes they wouldn't close the Shop before he could get in. he closed the door behind him and walked swiftly to the counter, and looked around looking for Lupin, or Black. 

It seemed that they were in the middle of cleaning the store and had disappeared to god knows where. 

-excuse me? - there was a loud bang in the kitchen area, an a muffled “ouch” 

Just a second please! - Harry yelled from inside the oven he was in the middle of cleaning.. He had dropped and uncooked cupcake and before he had had the time to clean it up Sirius had turned the oven on. Now there was a big blob of charcoal to get rid of. 

Harry? - of course Draco had recognised the voice immediately. ’ when had he came back? ‘ he walked around the counter and peered into the kitchen. And there he was, half into the oven and covered in flour and charcoal.

Malfoy? - Harry looked up and let out a small gasp. - oh. Uhm, sorry i was cleaning the oven, and uhm.. Yeah…- of course out of all the people to walk in on him on his fours cleaning the oven it had to be malfoy. Bless his luck. - you want coffee, right? - Draco had been distracted by the soft blush covering Harry's cheeks, that he hardly noticed that he was asked a question. - Malfoy?

Hum? 

Coffee? - Harry was looking at him now with a slightly worried expression on his face, and he looked adorable. Like a small puppy tilting his head to the side.

Hum? Oh yes, no actually. - Draco stammered. He could keep looking at Harry's face for the rest of the night and still it would not be enough. But right now that was not an ideal thing to be doing. - just some tea please. Camomile. 

You can wait at the counter if you want. It's going to take a while.- Harry smiled a little, it was better than the ones he gave Draco before he left. But still not the ones Draco wanted to see. He looked over to the counter and then looked back at Harry.

I would rather stay with you. - the words had escaped him before he could activate his brain-to-mouth filter. He felt the blush creep up his neck while Harry stared at him dumbfounded . if there we're a hole on the floor, Draco would have jumped in, in that moment. - i mean, if that's alright with you.

Yeah, sure. You can sit over there, so you don't get your suit dirty.- Harry said blushing slightly, he didn't know what else to do. So he just started the preparations to make the tea. - how strong would you like the tea to be?  
Not too strong . and two spoons of milk an one of sugar, please

Neither knew what to say next so an awkward silence fell upon the room the only noise coming from the ingredients and utensils Harry was preparing for Draco. He set the cup on the table and went to get some cookies that had come out of the oven recently. He set them in front of him and got the boiling water and prepared his tea.  
Uhm. the upstairs sitting area is almost finished if you’d like to sit there instead. The view is amazing. - Draco nodded, and Harry led them to the rose garden. 

 

There were a couple of tables set, an some benches around the area, where they sat in silence, admiring the view. The city lights, the lake close by an the mountains in horizon. The fairy lights, in the soft perfume of the multicolored roses, mixed with the warmth of the tea and cookies gave Draco a warm feeling inside. Or maybe it was the person sitting beside him, or both. They sat there in complete silence for a while, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it had been in the kitchen.

So… hum, were did you go to these past weeks? -Draco asked without looking at Harry, and thought to himself, ‘could i be any more awkward? Jeesh.’. He could feel the blush warming his cheeks, he hadn't meant to ask that so soon but his brain hadn't been able to filter his words again. Now was too late to take it back. He took a small glance at Harry, who was rubbing the back of his neck an had a small blush over his cheeks. He could stare at him all night. 

Harry could feel Draco's eyes travelling over his face, which was ,making it hard to stop blushing, and to put his thoughts in order. He looked over the skyline, the empty street under them, the lights above, anywhere but over to /Draco. They were sitting so close he could almost feel the heat emanating from him, and the cologne he was wearing, the pale hand resting just inches away from his own,with long fingers, ‘ he probably can play the piano.. Or the violin..’ he wondered what kind of songs he could play on the instruments, if he would ever have a chance of hearing him play. 

 

They stayed up in the garden, talking until they saw the first rays of the sunrise, coming up from the mountains. They talked about everything, and nothing. Sometimes they just stayed silent, enjoying the other's comforting presence. They talked about their childhoods, happy memories, sad ones. And some embarrassing moments too. On that topic, Harry had found out that Pansy was in fact just Draco's friend. and that she had insisted in getting to know Harry that time, an after a little bit of persuasion Draco had admitted that it was because ever since he had seen Harry for the first time he was all Draco could talk about. 

That had brought a big smile that had lit Harry's face. He couldn't even believe that Draco was admitting that to begin with, and when Draco asked him out on another date on his next day off Harry was almost electric with excitement. 

-so you’re counting this as our first date too? - he couldn't get the sappy grin out of his face. After everything he went through to try and forget about Draco, here he was almost alight in beauty in the first hours of the morning, saying that he wanted to go out with Harry again.  
\- Well, i’ll admit that my first dates are usually in a very expensive and tasteful restaurant, but i'll open an exception for you. - Draco tried not to smile at the happy look on Harry's face, but he couldn't contain himself. There was just something about Harry that made all of his usual barriers go down almost instantly, that made him feel like just being with him was more than enough.

An that feeling made him both ecstatic an fearful of whatever might come next for them. And he wanted that. So much it almost hurt. But he knew that with Harry, whatever may come, they would emerge on the other side together, and happy. 

After all this was just their first date. Just one of many.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is the first time im posting my writing online. hope you guys like it


End file.
